Usagi Aofu
'Character First Name: Aofu' 'Character Last Name: Usagi' 'IMVU Username: NoneOfYaBusiness' 'Nickname:...' 'Age:12' 'Date of Birth: 6/28/188 AN' 'Gender:Male' 'Ethnicity:Ikotsugakurian ' 'Height: 4'9' 'Weight: 89lbs' 'Blood Type:B' 'Occupation: Shinobi' 'Scars/Tattoos: None' 'Affiliation:Ikotsugakure' 'Relationship Status: Single ' 'Personality: Aofu is a quiet and a tough person. Though he is tough, He certainly doesn't look one. Aofu never have any problems with anyone for he is an easy going person. He gets along with his groups or classmates pretty nicely. Although he is an easygoing and nice person he doesn't really get involve in communities much because he is an unsociable person. He doesn't like being around too many people like crowds or such. Aofu likes alot of things and dislike only few things but his most favorable hobby is sparring or going into batte. Battling with other shinobies can make him stronger and it also brings Aofu the intense excitment feelings. He is always ready for a battle if anyone is up even if he loses he doesn't stop battling. A wise man once told him that even if you lost a battle it have benefits to it. At that time he couldn't understand what the old man was talking about but now he can understands it what it means or atleast he think he does. Aofu may not seems like it but he is a person who respect his elders. He always try taking advice from his elders for he know that it is wise to do so. Aofu mostly ignore people on the streets whenever he walks by, He isn't the type to start a conversation. He prefers silence and peaceful so he never beaks the silence when there is one because he enjoys it that way. Aofu doesn't really like to talk much but if people start talking to him he always reply. He doesn't want to be rude by ignoring them but he will always try to avoid them. Aofu may be young but he thinks like a wise man also he is one of the easy learning type. Aofu is a royal person and he is always a man of his word. He does what he says unless of course he is joking which he often do. He is as royal as a wolf but as smart as a rabbit, Although he is somewhat like a wolf he tend to walk the world alone. Aside from those awesome personalities of his, He got a very selfish personalities in him. He gets what he wants unless the desires will cost his comrade bloods he never back down. He's quite the stubborn one. ( Thank you that will be all c: )' (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) 'Behaviour: Quiet, Shy, and Awesome type. ' 'Nindo: "Power is never everything..."' 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) '' 'Bloodline/Clan: None' 'Ninja Class: Genin' 'Element One: N/A Yet' 'Element Two: N/A Yet' 'Weapon of choice: 2'5 ft long katana ( On his back ) 'Strengths : Ninjutsu ' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed. 'Weaknesses: Hand Seals ' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) '''Chakra color: Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 10 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' 'Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): One Katana ' 'Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List: Transformation Technique, Clone Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Rope Escape Technique, Generic Sealing Technique, Genjutsu ' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies: My beautiful village' 'Enemies: None' 'Background Information: ''Aofu was born in 188 june 28th, It was a very sunny day and the sky were so blue. The wind were blowing briefly and nicely, It was the nicest day ever for his family. So his grandparents name him after the day "Ao-Fu" Which means Blue Wind. It was the wonderfulest name he'd ever gotten. His parents on the other hand predicts that Aofu will grow up to be a very smart and a tricky kid, At that time rabbits were known as the trickest animal around so his parents decided to make his last name rabbit " Usagi". Thanks to his parents many people made fun of his last name often. Since he was a baby Aofu has always been cute, Even to today he is still cute. His hair color are pure dark black, Similar to the Uchiha's hair color. The eye color are the beautiful deep blue sea color, similar to his mother. Aofu didn't learn how to walk until he was three years old. At the age of four his mind starts to mature which means he can learn stuff and remember things aswell. His father started teaching about ninja arts, how the world work and such. He had learned so much from his father, His father was his role model. He wanted to grow up like his dad be wiseful and kind loving. The most qualities he likes about his father is how his father always helps out people that are in need. He admire his father on how he never turns down a help. The thing Aofu likes about his mother is her cookings. He loves to eat foods it's part of his favorite things to do, Although he eats alot he never really gets fat or bigger. His stomach diggest things into chemical parts pretty fast. He loves most of the stuff that the village had in resturants but his mother out of all is the best cook that he ever seen. Aofu wanted to be like both of them, Take each of his parents things that he likes. A good cook like his mother and a kind loving person like his father. ' At the age of five Aofu's grandparents passed away in the same year but at a different time. His grandfather died from mountain bandits. How exact or who did it they never found out. At his grandfather funeral his grandmother got an heartattack and went into coma, Few weeks later she passed away in the coma. He was still young he didn't know how he feel like, sad or mad. The only thing he's sure of is Confusion. Everytime he goes out into the crowds people would pet his head and tell him how sorry they are that his grandparents died. Being treated like that didn't make Aofu comfortable, It felt to him like he was being treated like some kind of a different person or a weak boy who is lost. So after those two incident Aofu never really like going to crowds anymore so he's always been avoiding them ever since. His parents were never the same as usual somehow they seems different from back then to Aofu. He doesn't like how things are in his family so when he grow up he wanted to be a strong shinobi and never let things like this happen ever again. He blame the powerful shinobies for the incident and hold that hate ever since but always keeps it to himself. When Aofu turned 6 his father started getting him into physical learning or training. He teaches Aofu how to use shurikens or kunai and other ninja tools, How they work or what situation are they for. His father was a great shinobi so he was bound to become strong from his father's teaching. His father would always tell him that power is never everything, Your mind is what makes you powerful. He had never forgotten those words even to today. His father also taught him how chakra work and where it comes from. Aofu has been waited for this day to come for so long, He always watches how the shinobies uses their chakra in special ways and how those jutsu are. Everything that the older shinobies does amazes Aofu so much. He goes to the Arena every Chunin exam event to watch the Genin's take it out on eachother but he avoid huge crowds. He always observe for the least crowded bench. The training were quite hard to a 6 years old but Aofu always tried his best to get stronger. Getting stronger than anyone is his only dream and goal. His father died from some kind of sickness when he was only 7 years old. The intense feeling of pain from his heart just came rushing out. Right then he knows what his parents must've felt when his grandparents died. It was so hard for Aofu to accept this rather it was impossible for him to. His father, Who was one of the great shinobi of this beautiful village died from a sickness. He didn't know what to do, It was as if the world was coming to an end. He never even once thought of this day would ever come. At first it was like a horrible nightmare from his sleep to Aofu just like a Genjutsu. He can't imagine of what his mother must be going through. He have no clue of what to do to help his mother. He felt so wiseless and stupid, He blamed himself for not being able to know anything. He was never taught by his father of what to do in this type of situation. As days go by Aofu and his mother would have to try to move on because they know that nothing will change. His mother however never cried infront of him even when she's in a very deep pain, She thought it'd be a better idea to keep Aofu from seeing her being in sorrow so that it would atleast look like she moved on and makes Aofu move on aswell or so she hope. But Aofu know what his mother was planning, He tried to go along with his mother plans because he didn't want anymore pressure on her since she have already been throgh enough. When Aofu turned 8, A little amount of his pain were lifted off him. His mother however didn't seem like she had moved on. Aofu doesn't have his father to train him anymore, It felt so empty without his father. Everytime he glance at his training tools his memories of his father always seems to come back to him in a blure. He proceeds his training without his father, It was harder than he expected without his father instructing him. His mother got a job at some cook resturant to pay for their expenses. Since his mother is away he was left alone in the house also he have nothing to do except training. He sometimes do chores but only often go out to see the outside world. Go outside to fish for food or hunting. He doesn't really do entertainment much anymore. After his father died his mind matured forcely. Aofu would have to do this daily everyday until he enrolled to the academy which gonna takes awhile before he could get in. Then after a few months later Aofu was finally able to get into the academy. At his first day of the academy he was surprise at how much people attend it. All of the people in the academy were all nice and young like him. He gets along with his the classmates pretty well. He pays attention to the Sensei's really carefully not missing a single things hoping to graduate by three the time he turned 12. Aofu finanlly graduated from Academy at age 12. He had to admit that the academy did pull some life out of him, He had to work so hard to passed. Some teachers weren't as friendly as he expected them to be. He finally became a genin the days in the academy was forever to Aofu. His mother was so proud of him. Now he's one step closer to becoming a strong ninja. He had been taught alot in the academy he also learned lots of new stuff that he was amaze by aswell. Now he knows how to minipulate chakra like other shinobi he felt so happy. It was the best day of his life. He's excited to start his adventure as a shinobi. As he looked over the village with his deep blue sea colored eyes, An unusual smirk would suddenly appeared on his face. ( THE END ) 'Roleplaying Library: ' '''Approved by: ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))